This invention relates to a temporary attachment for securing upon a horse in order to prevent the horse from choking while breathing heavily during the time that the horse is running or otherwise vigorously exercising. The attachment is particularly useful for race horses engaged in trotting or pacing or the like races during which the horse pulls a cart or similar vehicle upon which a driver is seated for directing the horse.
During a race or other similar running activities, during which the horse is breathing heavily, there is a tendency for the dorsal region of the horse's tongue to partially block the nasopharynx opening in the breathing passageway of the horse. That reduces the horse's intake of air and consequently causes a horse to choke or to reduce the horse's ability to run at maximum speed. Similarly, it is believed that internal tissues in the nasopharynx region of the horse also may partially block the flow of air. Such blockage particularly occurs when the horse tilts its head downwardly against or towards its neck, and, sometimes, when the horse swings its head from side-to-side. The partial or substantial blockage of the horse's airflow during heavy breathing is reduced or completely avoided when the horse keeps its head upright and straight.
The term “running” as used here, is intended generally to include the various forms of running such as trotting, pacing, or other such rapid movements common in racing or in exercising that cause heavy breathing.
In addition, during “running” as generically used here, there is a tendency for the driver of the horse, who may be seated upon a cart or sulky pulled by the horse, to steer or direct the horse by pulling rearwardly on the reins. The reins are attached to the bit in the horse's mouth so that this causes the horse to lower its head in order to reduce the pressure against its mouth, or to turn its head in a sidewise direction in response to the tug of one rein. That action causes blockage of the airflow, and consequently exacerbates the choking.
Previously, attempts have been made to provide devices for keeping the horse's head up during exercising or running and devices, such as conventional “poles” attached to the horse's head to keep the horse running with its head straightforward. Also, an attempt had been made to deal with the problem of dysfunction of a horse's air passageway including blockage of the passageway during running. An example of this is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,036,460-B2, issued May 2, 2006 to Norm G. Ducharme, Richard P. Hackett and J. Brett Woodie for a “Throat Support Device and Methods of Using Same.”
That patent appears to be descriptive of the known “Cornell Collar” which is a device that is commercially available. In essence, the device is positioned against the lower portion of the horse's throat and is forced upwardly against the horse's throat so as to apply pressure upwardly against a particular point, or possibly several discrete points, in the structure around the air passageway at the rear of the horse's head. Its purpose, as indicated in the patent description, is to prevent blockage of a horse's air passageway which may be caused by problems due to the locations or mislocations of certain portions of the area surrounding the passageway in the throat. That could include blockage by the horse's tongue during running or exercise and even when the horse is still. The device apparently requires careful application upon the horse in order to locate specific locations against which the pressure is to be applied and to maintain that pressure while the device is on the horse.
Hence, it would be desirable to provide a simple device which eliminates the choking or air passageway blockage and can be easily attached and held, temporarily, on the horse, while the horse is running.
Further, during a running-type activity, when the horse tilts its head downwardly relative to its neck, the bit may become looser in its mouth instead of snuggly contacting against the corners of its mouth. Consequently, the horse may be able to grip the loose bit between its teeth. If that occurs the driver can lose control of the horse.
Consequently, it is desirable during activities which involve heavy breathing, to lock or fix the horse's head in an upper forwardly extending position, and preventing swinging side-to-side, without causing discomfort to the horse. The present invention is concerned with a temporary attachment which may be quickly and easily fastened upon, or removed from, the horse, without disturbing or removing its usual, conventional, bridle or reins, or the connection between the cart and the horse, and which painlessly prevents the horse from tilting its head downwardly or pivoting its head sideways during heavy breathing activities.